


Mardi Gras Bang

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just once, Gambit would love to go home with no explosions. Or giant robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mardi Gras Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpers_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpers_child/gifts).



At the first sign of trouble //why when I come home to my city//, Remy had his gift working on the first thing at hand. Of course even he was wondering if a fist full of Mardi Gras beads would actually have any effect as he slung them toward the decidedly hostile robot coming up off of I-10.

He wasn't sure what he'd throw next when a second robot -- no, that had been a sleek little Solstice -- vaulted over a crowd of people busy laughing and pointing like it was all a part of the theatrics surrounding the biggest tourist season the city had.

His bo staff was out and he was moving, even as he worked out his plan on the run… only to find the first robot with its malevolent glare falling at the feet of the second one.

"Always someone interrupting a mech's vacation," the victor said with a sigh. It… he? turned its face down toward Remy, and the X-Man prepared to fight. "You got this? I came for the party."

Remy wavered, then collapsed the bo, chuckling. "Mon ami, you want a party, you stick with me. I will show you the city the tourists miss."


End file.
